Incomplete
by Vera-Sama
Summary: SongFic, OneShot. He said he wanted to start over, but he couldn't forget. All he could do was try to move on. The empty spaces deep inside were too much. He felt so incomplete. Little did he know, the feeling was mutual. Gluhen/SideB. Ran/Ken, some fluff


Disclaimer: If I owned Weiss Kreuz, i'd have my own bishie harem at muy personal eck-and call. I don't, so I must not own them. I also don't own "Incomplete". The Backstreet Boys sing it, so I guess ownership belongs to them.

AN: I wrote this fic, to be honest, because I wanted to make a Gluhen AMV to this song. I've only seen Gluhen once, and my knowledge of Side B is limited, so please bear with inaccuracies. Also, sorry that it's so short. I wanted to flesh it out, but didn't want to drag it out and make it too...blah. So it turned out short. Still, I hope you like it. I'm sorry if anyone is too OOC. Please enjoy the AxK, and pleas R&R.

_**Empty spaces fill me up with holes****  
Distant faces with no place left to go****  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess**_

Ken sighed as he sat with his back to the fence to the exercise yard. Today, like many other days lately, he was lost in thoughts of the past. One by one he lost everyone important to him. First Youji, who was probably the only one of them that was truly happy. Next was Omi….not Mamoru like he insisted on being called. Sure he could see Omi any time he wanted, but things were different now.

'He's changed.' Ken thought bitterly.

The one that hurt the most, however, was Aya. Ken had tried his best to get him to stay, but he wouldn't.

"_Then let me go with you!" He'd tried in a moment of desperation._

_Aya stared at him a moment as people filed past them in the busy Tokyo airport._

"_You don't understand." His red haired lover stated finally. "If I'm going to try and start over, I want to start completely over. No Weiss, no worrying about Aya…and no you."_

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
****I'm awake but my world is half asleep****  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

Aya made his way down the snow covered New York street. He'd just visited that nice little orphanage, and gave his donation for the month. Why he'd chosen an orphanage of all things was beyond him. Despite his decision to start over, he was once again a killer. He used to believe there was a more noble word for it, but he long since realize that, good reason or not, he was still a killer.

He couldn't manage to settle into life here, either. He felt so detached from the world around him. Nothing felt real, not since…

He looked down when a young boy collided with him. There was the sharp pain of…a knife? And the warmth of blood. The boy ran on by, and Aya continued on his way. Was this how it was to end? He wandered as he walked on.

Finally he collapsed by a mailbox. He sighed, closing his eyes. The first thing he thought of was the adorable little girl that had given him flowers before blushing and running off with her friends.

'Ken would've liked her…' He decided, smiling at the thought. 'He'd want to adopt all twenty of them if I'd let him…'

Huh, so that was why he chose an orphanage…

_**Voices tell me I should carry on  
****But I am swimming in an ocean all alone****  
Baby, my baby****It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake**_

Ken looked at his new teammates. He was now a member of an assassin team known as Krypton Brand. A blonde boy, Michael, rambled at him excitedly. Ken couldn't think of how to tell the kid he barely understood him. Why he came to an English speaking country was beyond him.

He was shown to his new room, and opted to rest after the long flight from Japan. He unpacked his bags and looked closely at the Katana. Despite everything he'd done to forget, memories of Aya still danced in his head. Omi had suggested KB as a way to move on with his life, yet he still saw Aya's face every time he dared to dream.

Stretching across his bed, he allowed himself to drift off to sleep. He saw Aya. He did his best to reach out to him, but never managed to make contact.

"I'm sorry…" His former lover said before fading away.

Ken bolted up at the knocking on his door. It was probably Michael again. He sighed. Pulling himself to his feet, he crossed the room, and pulled the door open. A small gasp escaped his lips.

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete**_

Aya had been half heartedly listening to Chloe when something caught his attention. "Excuse me…what did you just say?"

"The newest member arrived a little while ago." The Romanian repeated, slightly amused. "I beliee he's a former teammate of yours."

"Excuse me." Aya jumped to his feet, and started down the hall. There was only one person it could be. His heart ponded as he reached the only previously unoccupied room. With a deep breath in a vain attempt to calm his racing thoughts, he knocked. What would Ken say? What would he say? What could he say, really? As te door opened, he realized it was now or never.

_**I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)**_

Ken, as a reflex, stepped aside, allowing Aya to enter before closing the dor.

"Aya, I…"

"Ken, I…"

The two stood, almost dumbfounded. Both had so much to say, but could not seemto find the words.

"I missed you…so much." Ken finally spoke. "I felt so…"

"Alone." Aya finished. "I'm sorry."

The two embraced, the older holding the younger tightly. His grip almost protective…possessive.

"I promise…" He whispered into brunette locks. "I will never leave you alone again."

"Me either." Came Ken's muffled response. "Ever."

_**I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete  
Incomplete…**_

"I love you Ken…"

"I love you too, Aya…"


End file.
